


Breakfast Surprise

by RTLUV



Series: Daddy, Papa, and Babies? [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Baby!Jay, Breakfast Fail, Daddy!James, Dicipline, M/M, Papa!Seth, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTLUV/pseuds/RTLUV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a nice idea :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breakfast Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a nice idea :P

-Jay-

I waked up between Daddy and Papa. Why am I sleepin in the big bed? I'm a big boy I can sleep alone.....unless there are monsters. But Daddy says there aren't any monsters in my room. I sit up slowly with Beary, they is still asleep. Hmm. Well I'm gonna be a big boy an help out, I'm gonna make them breakfast. They will be so happy that I did that, maybe happy to the point where Papa gets me a new toy or some candy. I smile at the thought and hold onto Beary's arm, I slowly climb outta bed and quietly walk to the door. I open it slowly and close it behind me. That was hard. "Bein sneaky is hard wight Beary?"  I ask him quietly. "Yeah it's real hard" he replies, I walk quietly to my bedroom to get dressed. I walk to the dresser thingy "Beary what should I wear?" he points to a orange an blue stegosaurus t shirt, an blue overalls, an white socks. I carefully put my clothes on. Hm well kinda I had kind of a problem with my shirt, an puttin on my overalls but the metal hook for the buttons I can do that Daddy teached me how to now I'm a real good at it. He says I'm a real big boy cause I can do that. I smile an drag Beary down the hall to the kitchen wif me. "What should we make?" I ask Beary, I grab the stepping stool an put it at the counter "Eggs an toast" "Oh good finkin Beary!" I smile and hug him tightly. I sit Beary up 'gainst the fruit bowl. I walk over to the fri'gerator an grab the eggs. Wow they is heavy! I set them on the ground an take out one for me an two for Daddy an two for Papa. I carry two at a time carefully so I don't drop them. Uh oh I dropped one I look down at the smashed egg. I quickly walk to the counter and grab towels, I clean it all up and put the towels on the counter. I will take care of that later, I grab 'nother egg and put it on the counter I put the other eggs back in the fri'gerator. I grab the stool an put in front of the open fri'gerator so I can grab the butter. I grab it an put it on the counter, I carry the stool back. Jeez I gotta stop bein short, it makes me gotta work lots. I walk over to the other counter need the stove an grab the bread an take it to my area. Thankfully it was close enough to the edge so I didn't gotta grab the stool. I climb back up the stool and get the bread outta the baggy and I look at the butter. I sigh loudly I need a knife! I grab a knife from the drawer and quickly stick it into the butter. I hear a yawn and slow footsteps from behind me then none with an angry tapping. "Jay Adam Rogen! What do you think you're doing young man!?" He doesn't sound very happy.....

-James-

What the hell does he think he is doing at 4am?! I wake up and he isn't in bed I get worried and he is out here using sharp knifes which is NOT safe! "I'm makin breakfast Daddy, why are you so mad? I was tryin to help" he smiles and I pick him up off the stool. I quickly swat his backside 12 times. "Owwie Daddy!" He pouts at me "Jay! Do you know what you did wrong?" "No Daddy, did I do somethin wrong?" He really doesn't remember the rules, well I guess I will have to help him remember for next time. I sit on the couch and make him look at me. "You broke a few rules but first, How were you planning to make the eggs?" "Stove Daddy" he look at me confused then opens his eyes widely "Daddy I sowwy I forgeted that I'm not posed to touch the stove" "Jay it's not just that, another rules is no touching sharp knifes cause you could get hurt and on top of that you left the big bed without permission you know it scares Daddy and a Papa when we don't know where you are" he looks at me sadly he hugs me tightly "I sowwy Daddy, I sowwy I scared you" I sigh "It's okay pumpkin" I rub his back for a bit, he needs to be punished. "Jay go sit in timeout, then get your naughty butt back here cause you will be receiving a spanking mister" "Daddy nooo" he whines "Are you disobeying Daddy?" I look at him with my eyebrow raised "Cause if you are you will be receiving more spankings" he quickly scurries off to the naughty corner. I sigh and stand up, I really didn't want to have a morning like this but this is parenthood. I go to the kitchen I put the butter and eggs back in the fridge, put the knife in the sink put the bread away. That's everything, all clean I grab Beary and go to Jay's room I throw him onto the bed and walk back to the living room. That took 10 minutes it shows tired means slow motion. I yawn and walk back to the kitchen I grab the wooden spoon from the drawer." I'm gonna need this." I quietly say to myself. I sit back on the couch "C'mere Jay let's get this over with" he slowly trudges over to me. "I sowwy Daddy" he looks at his feet "I know you are pumpkin no more sorries all right I know your sorry" "Yes Daddy" I undo his overalls , pull them and his underwear down and pull him over my lap I trap his legs between mine. I start with methodical smacks around his bottom. By 15 he is crying but he will be shrieking soon. At 30 I stop for a little break. I rub his back "Almost done pumpkin" he shrieks as the spoon's first strike. I do 4 more then tilt him forward to get the sensitive skin each leg gets 5 smacks and he is shrieking and crying. I pull his underwear up on him and he hisses and screams "OWWIE" I rock him in my arms slowly. Moving him so his sore bottom won't touch anything really. "Shhh pumpkin it's all right no more spankings it's all done" he cries himself out and holds onto my now tear stained t shirt "Daddy can I wear jammies?" I kiss the top of his head "Ok baby if you want to" I carry him to his room I grab one of my old t shirts he likes to wear as pjs. "This one baby?" He looks up "Uh huh" I carefully change him into it and carry him back to my room. Seth is still asleep. Good to know I have a husband who can sleep through anything I smirk and kiss Jay's hair and slowly rub his back. He puts his thumb into his mouth and starts sucking as he falls asleep ontop of my chest while laying on him tummy. How cute I smile as I drift into my own slumber. As I lay half asleep I hear Seth "Yes" I turn my head toward him "Hmm?" I furrow my brow confused. "I want to adopt Jonah babe, he looked so sweet in his little brown overalls and red t shirt and his little converse shoes" he says tiredly to me. "Im in love with the kid I will call in the morning, then we can adopt him and he will be our son" I smile widely and hold his hand, I fall asleep happily with my husband and son.


End file.
